Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Chapter 2 - Wisdom or Courage
Wilkommen im zweiten Kapitel des dreizehnten Zyklus. Hier spielen wir den Burger King, ich meine natürlich den Zwiebelritter. Er wird von Terra begleitet. Raus aus den Kinderschuhen Seine Reise beginnt er ganz weit im Westen der Map. Genau wie die davor unterhalten sie sich auch über die Kristalle. Das Gateway wo wir hier beginnen ist das "West Melmond Gateway". Hier sind folgende Manikins: Oben Lv. 9 Cecil. Unten Zwibelritter Lv. 9. Mitte Yuna Lv. 5. Und rechts Lv. 5 Wolke der Dunkelheit. In der Kiste ganz unten sind 1990 Gil. Und oben ist eine Kiste mit einem Lila Leaf. Dann geht raus. Nachdem man die Stigma berührt hat findet man sich in der Kristallwelt wieder. Terra meint, dass in der Richtung wo sie gehen ist eine starke Karft. So naiv wie der Zwibelritter ist, denkt er es seien die Kristalle und er will gleich hin gehen. Doch Terra warnt ihn und hält ihn zurück. Er meint es macht nichts aus weil er sie beschützen wird. Ihr werdet gleich sehen wie er sie beschützt. Er ist wie ein kleines Kind, dass seine Mutter anbettelt ihn etwas zu erlauben. Wieder an der Oberwelt lauft ihr nach vorne. Etwas weiter links ist eine Kiste mit 1000 Gil, und vier Lichter. Weiter vorne ist ein Mogle-Shop. Hier sind folgende Esper: Titan, Atomos, Eisengigant und der Landwurm. Wenn ihr den Stein da neben zerstört kommt ihr zu einer Kiste wo ein Assist Charge drinnen ist. Weiter vorne ist das "North Melmond Gateway". Hier sind folgende Manikins: Unten links eine Lv. 9 von Zidane. Oben links Lv. 5 Kefka. Rechts Lv. 9 Lightning. Und oben eine goldene Lv. 9 vom Krieger des Lichts. Nachdem man die Stigma berührt hat, findet man sich im Pandämonium wieder. Der Ritter frägt Terra ob sie etwas spürt. Sie sagt, dass etwas in ihrer Nähe ist. Und wie gerufen kommt Exdeath. Ist der etwa so fett, dass er alleine nicht mehr laufen kann, und deswegen sich immer mit diesem Ring transportiert. Aber ich schweife mal wieder ab. Eigentlich ist Exdeath nur hier um die Zeit tot zu schlagen. Die meisten wissen bestimmt was er dann macht. Der Zwibelritter geht zu ihn und macht auf Kind und frägt ob sie vorbei dürfen.Er sagt er soll sich einen stärkeren Gegner suchen, und nicht mit ihnen seine Zeit verschwenden. Er lässt sie gehen. Danach gehen sie weiter. Danach kommt eine Sprechszene wo Exdeath mit Kefka redet. Da kam nichts interessantes drin vor. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter, und eine Kiste mir 1000 Gil. In der nähe vom vierten Licht ist ein rotes Gateway. Geht da '''noch nicht '''rein. In der Nähe ist ein weißes Gateway. Das "Gateway to the Shrine" Hier sind folgende Manikins: Unten links Lv. 9 Laguna. Unten rechts Lv. 9 Vaan. Rechts Lv. 9 Kefka. Oben Lv. 9 Zidane. Und oben links Lv. 9 Wolke der Dunkelheit. Ganz rechts ist eine Kiste mit Obera Beads. Dann geht raus. Geht zurück zu dem roten Gateway. Es ist das "Gateway to Decay". Beim eintreten kommt ein Viedeo. Die beiden sind auf dem Mond. Etwas weiter hinter ihnen sind Kefka und die Wolke. Kurz bevor die Wolke sie abschiesen will macht Kefka eine Handbewegung, so als läuft er mit einer Hand dahin, und hält sie auf. Mit der Begründung, dass er noch etwas Spaß haben will und weil sie sein alter Freund ist. Aus der Ferne hören sie sein Joker-Lachen. Doch als sie sich umdrehen ist da Niemand. Hier wäre es witzig gewesen wenn Kefka sie runter gezogen hätte und ihr eine Hand vor dem Mud gehalten hätte. War aber leider nicht so. In diesem Gateway sind folgende Manikins: Oben Lv. 18 Sephiroth. Rechts Lv. 18 Laguna. Unten Lv. 13 Laguna. Und unten rechts Lv. 18 Cloud. Hier ist ein Boss also besiegt nur die beiden Lagunas und Cloud. Der eine Laguna bewacht nämlich einen Esper-Stein. Und zwar Dämonenwall-Auto. Nachdem ihr die Stigma berührt habt kommt ein Viedeo. Ihr seid im alten Chaos Schrein. Terra hört eine Stimme in ihren Kopf. Und dann greift sie den Zwibelritter an. Und hier ist auch unser erster Boss mit dem Ritter. Nach dem Kampf verschwindet Terra. Dafür tauch aber die Wolke auf. Kein guter Ersatz. Sie sagt er solle ihr aus dem Weg gehen, da ihre Kräfte erst anfangen zu erwachen. Da verarscht sie ihn, dass der legen- warte es kommt gleich -däre Name Zwibelritter nicht zu einem Kind passt. Sie meint er kann nichts tun um sie zu retten. Unsere kleine Zwibel wird erwachsen Wieder an der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter und ein Mogle-Shp. Hier sind folgende Esper: Magus Schwestern, Dämonenwall, Zauberpott und Calcobrina. Auf der Oberwelt ist auch eine Wolke der Dunkelheit-Manikin. Weiter vorne ist das rote "Omen of Distruction" Gateway. Hier sind folgende Manikins: Mitte Lv. 13 Zidane. Oben Lv. 13 Garland. Unten Lv. 18 Terra. Und oben-rechts ein großer. Und zwar Lv. 24 Kefka. In der Kiste über ihn sind 2000 Gil. Nachdem man die Stigma berührt hat ist man in der Map am Ende des Traumes. Es erscheint Cosmos. Sie meint sie spürt wie Terra leidet. Der Zwibelritter sagt es sei seine Schuld. Cosmos sagt eiskalt Ja. Weil er seine Grenzen überschätzt hat. Sie sagt, dass er die Wolke der Dunkelheit besiegen muss um an den Kristall zu gelangen. Und dann verschwindet sie. Dafür taucht Golbez auf. Die wissen echt nicht was ein guter Tausch ist. Er sagt, dass er die Wolke nicht besiegen kann. Können die sich mal einigen. Er sagt noch bevor er verschwindet soll er nicht hören was die andern sagen, sondern er soll auf sein Herz hören. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter und wenn man nach links abbiegt ist da eine Kiste mit "Cure" drinnen. Weiter vorne ist das "Sesonles Gateway". Hier ist ein Boss, also nehmen wir den kurzen Weg. Ihr müsst dafür nur zwei besiegen. Der erste ist Lv. 13 Zwibelritter. Und der andere ist Lv. 13 Zwibelritter. Schon wieder? Nachdem ihr die Stigma berührt habt seht ihr die Wolke und Terra neben ihr auf dem Boden. Der Zwibelritter meint er kann sie nicht besiegen. Und bietet sich dafür als Sklave an, sofern sie Terra frei lässt. Er hat sie verarscht und greift sie an. Durch einen Schlag springt er auf die Seite wo Terra liegt. Und so beginnt die Kampfszene. Der Zwibelritter sucht nach ihr. Sie läuft hinter ihm eine Treppe runter. Sie verschwindet und taucht hinter einer Säule wieder auf. Als er sie angreiffen will verschwindet sie wieder und er fliegt zu Boden. Sie taucht aus einem selbsterschaffenen Loch wieder auf und schießt einen riesiegen Strahl auf ihn ab. Und so beginnt der Kampf. Nach dem Kampf lacht sie weil sie von einem Kind besiegt wurde. Tja, wenn sie eben nicht kämpfen kann. Als er zu Terra geht taucht Golbez auf. Er meint er soll sie beschützen, weil sie eine so starke Macht hat. Daraufhin verschwindet auch er. Und es taucht sein Kristall auf. Endlich mal ein guter Tausch. Dann geht er zu Terra. Er sagt ihr, dass er sie beschützen wird und legt sich neben ihr hin. Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblättern